


[ART] - The Crownless King

by CeeSaltSanctuary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary
Summary: Art for Mythmaker's fic, The Crownless King, for the 2020 After Camlann Big Bang.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang, Amor Fati: Collected Works





	[ART] - The Crownless King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythmaker/gifts).



> I had the honor and pleasure to work with Mythmaker on their amazing fic!! There was such vivid and inspiring descriptions that I didn't even have to come up with any good scenes to draw, Mythmaker had already thought of all of them! Working together has been a wonderful opportunity and I couldn't be more proud of the both of us for getting to the posting!  
> I made a cover page piece, a few dividers and then some scenes from the fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Everything should be visible now!

Here are text dividers that I made:

And some scenes and characters of the story, in no particular order!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek at my art! Make sure to read Mythmaker's awesome fic, too!!


End file.
